


Cara de Angel (Pero Maldito).

by inkcavity



Series: Dante's Kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Deepthroating, F/M, Kinktober, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Other, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkcavity/pseuds/inkcavity
Summary: Alluring as it is, your eyes snap shut once more as his hand combs through your messy locks, gently coaxing you to bob your head back down on him again.Kinktober 2020, Day 5: Deepthroat/Oral Fixation.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Reader
Series: Dante's Kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947937
Kudos: 54





	Cara de Angel (Pero Maldito).

**Author's Note:**

> Here's an early start to day 5 of kinktober! So in case anyone has been catching up with my works, I have my own kinktober list, so if it's different compared to someone else's, that's why. 
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy! This one is a little different!

**“There we go sweetheart…”** and you melt under his words. His cock sits on your tongue, solid and heavy in your mouth as he pets your hair soothingly. Like molasses, the heat in your belly boils slowly as your own cock stirs awake with every little movement. Jaw aching, you try to adjust your position between his thighs, head laying on his inner thigh as your nails rake across the skin of his legs. 

Tears pool in your eyes as you bob your head, taking him in just a fraction more, then pulling back. Your tongue laved at the underside of his cock, tracing the vein there as Gladio stared down at you with interest. Alluring as it is, your eyes snap shut once more as his hand combs through your messy locks, gently coaxing you to bob your head back down on him again. He’s not terribly deep inside your throat yet, but it’s  _ good.  _ You breathe in through your nose and exhale the same as Gladio continues to loosely pull you deeper onto his cock.

**“I don’t think I can control myself.”** It comes out debauched, as if punched out of his chest as you bob your head back. He’s  _ big,  _ bigger than anyone else you’ve taken before, but you don’t have time to address that small issue when both of his large hands tangle with your hair, pulling you impossibly closer. The wiry, coarse hair above his length tickles your nose; you feel as if you might choke, uselessly swallowing him as saliva and tears stream down your face in large streaks. A whine slips from you and Gladio moans - the vibration only proves to make his arousal heavier.  **“I’m sorry, pinch me if you want me to stop.”**

That’s his last warning as he bucks his hips into your face, both hands holding your head and pushing you into and off of his length. The pace is too quick and rouch for you to adjust to all of him, but the ache wires pleasure into your bones. One hand braces itself on his thigh, the other wrapping around your own cock like a vice as you let him fuck your face. It’s almost primal, almost animalistic, but it doesn’t deter him at all. A few more thrusts, and he keens with a sigh, holding your head against his pelvis as thick spurts of cum hit the back of your throat.

It burns, and everything aches as you reach completion with your mouth wrapped around his cock. Weakly, you pull back with a dazed smile on your lips, breathing roughly as you lean against his thigh. Gladio grunts, running a hand through his hair before staring down at you apologetically,  **“Sorry about that--”**

_ “No, please, fuck me again.”  _

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are highly appreciated! Scream at me on twitter @vergilsimp


End file.
